


I Can Make You Love Me

by Thiajay



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Desire, F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, Love, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiajay/pseuds/Thiajay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richonne lovers stand tall. Still hopeful. Michonne realize what she wants and decides to go after it but one person stands in her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Home

Tonight Michonne felt like a woman. It’s been a very long time since she felt this way. She had decided that she would go to the party tonight and there is where she would make her move. 

She was feeling very nervous, this would be the first time anyone from her group seen her in a dress. She tried on many different dresses; she needed to find the perfect dress.   
“Tonight had to be different, I needed him to see me” she thought to herself.

She picked out a sexy revealing black dress with white dots that showed off her curves. She took an hour trying out different hairstyles and then finally decided to put her hair down around her shoulders. 

There was a knock at the door, Michonne quickly glance at the mirror and smiled at her reflection. “Ready or not I’m coming for you Rick” She whispered to herself.

“Come in” said a nervous Michonne.

Daryl and Carl walked into the room and stop dead in their tracks.

“What? You never saw a woman in a dress before?” Michonne rolled her eyes

Carl smiled, took a step forward and looks at Michonne from head to toe and said “Wow You look amazing”

Daryl laugh and said “This place is changing everyone, I didn't know there was a sexy woman beneath that hard exterior, and if I did I would have differently been nicer to you. 

“Shut up and let’s go, don’t let this dress fool you, I can still kick your ass”

 

Party

Rick hasn't showed up yet. She wonders what could be holding him up. Every time the front door opens, her heart would skip a beat and when she realizes it wasn’t Rick, she felt like throwing up. She felt very anxious so she decided to step outside for some air.

She prayed that he would feel the same way. Abraham interrupted her thoughts.

“Hey How you holding up in there?” asked Abraham 

“Okay I guess. I feel out of place in there” answered Michonne 

“Don’t we all, but I do think we were lucky to find this place I feel at ease” replied Abraham 

“Btw are you wearing that dress to impress me?” Abraham smirked, “you don’t have to try that hard to get my attention, you already got it Hun”

Michonne laughed, replied “don’t kid yourself” and went back inside to look for Rick. She was feeling very confident after the conversation she had with Abraham.

Michonne couldn’t believe her eyes; she turned just in time to see Rick planting a kiss on Jessie. She was in a daze of mist. She couldn't hear, feel or breathe. She felt like Rick stab her in the heart with her own katana. She was a wreck, she knew from that one moment, that one simple kiss that Rick would never look at her the way he looked at Jessie.

“Don’t cry Michonne, get it together” She said to herself.

“How could I be so stupid to think he would want a woman like me? A woman, who killed, stole and couldn't protect the family she once had”. 

She closed her eyes and slowly started breathing. She could feel the tears forming. She took deep breath hoping it would stop the tears before they start streaming down her face.

She couldn't stay here, she needed to leave.

Carl watch with a heartache as Michonne left the party. He debated going after her. He saw what took place and didn't know how to handle it. “She probably just needed to be left alone” he thought to himself. He saw the pain in Michonne eyes and it made him angry at his father for overlooking this amazing woman that took better care of his children than he did.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a broken hearted michonne tries to cope and Flash back to the morning before Rick and Michonne go to the party

Michonne five minute walked home turned to be very long and unbearable. Her heart and legs felt very heavy and she started to feel like she couldn’t catch her breath. She placed both her hands against the tree trying to catch her breath. 

“You are stronger than this, this is not who you are, just breathe” She said each word between each breath she took.  
She turned around and leaned her back against the tree trying to cope with reality as she slowly slides to the bottom of the tree. She pictures those last moments with Rick earlier that day and tears welled up in her eyes and slowly start to run down her cheeks. She could have sworn he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. “Did I not read the signs right?” She asked herself.

Earlier that day 

Michonne step out of the shower and wrap her body in a pink fluffy towel. She chuckle to herself seeing herself in the mirror. She never taught the day would come where she could take a shower with such ease and security. She couldn't believe how far they have come. She stepped into the adjoining bedroom to get dress. She looked at the clean cloths she laid out to wear and smiled. She love feeling clean and being able to wear fresh cloths, cloths that actually belong to a woman. She laughed remembering the look on Carls face when she walked into the kitchen of that abandon house, where she found them, wearing a man’s shirt. Carl was laughing so hard she thought he was going to choke on his cereal. It brought such joy to her heart knowing that Carl and Rick were safe and they all were together again. 

“Michonne are you in there?” Asked Rick 

The knocks at the door brought her back to reality. “Yes come in” She was so caught up in her thoughts that she forgot she was still in her towel. 

Rick entered the room, carrying a bag and stop right in his tracks. He was speechless. He couldn't help but stare. She didn't look like the same woman that fought beside him with her katana. She looked happy and at ease and it brought him such pleasure. She also looked very alluring in that towel but he wonders how she would look without it. 

"I am so sorry, I didn't ummm maybe I should come back later” said Rick as he nervously rake his fingers through his hair. He could feel his face turning red with embarrassment.

“Why? What’s the matter?” At first Michonne didn't understand why Rick was acting so strange and then she follow his gaze to her body and started laughing.

She couldn't believe she was standing in front of Rick in nothing but a towel. 

“Why is this so funny?” Rick asked.

She smirk at him and said “I forgot I wasn't wearing any cloths and I can’t believe you would get so flustered over me in a towel Rick”.

“Well believe it” Rick mumbled. An awkward silence fell between them as they stared at each other. Michonne didn't know what to say to him. She slowly licked her lips and heard Rick inhale deeply. She approached him trying to see what was in his hand but he nervously stumbles backwards and laughs. 

“I don’t bite Rick. I just wanted to see what was in that bag”. She smiled at him and he could feel his heart racing.

“Um I almost forgot, that’s why I came up here to see you. You sure I shouldn't let you get dressed first, I can come back when you are ready” Ask Rick.

Michonne sat on the bed, patted the space next to her and said “Rick stop being silly, sit down and show me what you needed me to see”

“Am good standing here” mumbled Rick.

“Rick sit down or I’m going to tell everyone that you saw me in my towel” she said with a devious smile.

He laughed and sat beside her. It’s always easy for him to be around Michonne, he didn’t understand why he was acting so weird. 

“I spoke with Deanna and she told me what our jobs are going to be here in Alexandria” he said as he pulled out the uniforms and laid them on the bed.  
“We are going to be partners, she made us constables and these will be our uniforms”. Rick said with a smile.

“Do you agree with her decision? If not we can ask for something else” asked Michonne. She knew she would always follow Ricks lead; she will always be loyal to this man and to this group that became her family.

“I think it would be perfect especially with you watching my back”. He couldn’t help but let his gaze drop to her perfect tone ebony legs. He had this crazy urge to run his hands up her smooth thigh. He could feel his erection growing with every passing moment as he let his eyes wander. Before he knew what he was doing he laid his right hand against her leg and slides it up till he reached her thigh. “Rick” He stopped the moment he heard she moan his name. He couldn’t believe he just did that especially to her, a woman he respected dearly and needed to stay by his side to help him protect his family. 

“I um really sorry, I should go” Rick said as he quickly stood up and left the room almost knocking down Carl who was passing by the bedroom door.

"Hey dad where's the fire?" Carl asked while peaking behind the door to see Michonne sitting on the bed wrapped up in a towel.

Rick quickly slammed the door shut and stumbled around with his words "Sorry Carl, ummm I was just..."

Carl interrupted and said "no need to explain dad, I understand"

"No it's not what you think Carl I just walked in at the wrong moment, I'm going to go explore, you want to come with"

"Sure should we ask Michonne" asked Carl with a mischievous smile.

Rick shook his head and ran his hand down his face with frustration. "Carl stop" warned Ricked with a smile he couldn't hide. 

"Okay dad whatever you say” Carl relied as he follow his father out of the house. Carl couldn't help himself, he knew his father love Michonne even if he won't admit it. He understood why his father was hesitating on being with Michonne. He still wore his wedding ring and still misses his mom but Michonne had filled a hole in their heart that's been empty since his mom died. He secretly hopes his father would make Michonne a permanent part of the family by marrying her. Now that they were here in Alexandria, they could finally start over.

Michonne chuckle to herself after Rick slammed the door rushing out the bedroom. She never had the time to think about Rick in a romantic way because she was always worried about trying to keep the group aka her new family and herself alive but now things were different. They had a home and they were all safe for now so why not pursue a romantic relationship. 

She knows that their family secretly calls her Mrs. Grime when they think she is not listening so why shouldn't she give it a shot. She would be the best candidate already having the role of being the main caretaker of his children, his confidant and his fighter. Together they would make each other stronger. 

There's been this attraction between them since Rick first saw her in front of the prison carrying a basket full of formula. There was a lot of tension and mistrust between them but slowly they became each other's confidants. She smiled remembering how she told him to never touch her again and now she wanted him to never stop touching her. She was too afraid to let anybody in after losing her son and then Andrea but Carl, Hershel and the rest of her family saved her. His reaction today in the bedroom proved to her that he wanted her and tonight she would show him that her body and her heart belong to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl's angry at his father, Michonne still hurting from the kiss, Maggie and Daryl steps in and makes things turn into a different direction. Game night has become a little more interesting.

Carl was in a very bad mood at the party. In one hour, he went from being happy to being very angry. He couldn’t help himself, he loves that woman like he loved his mother and a part of him wanted to walk over to his father and knock some sense into him. He felt very protective of Michonne and it pains him to see Michonne hurting.   
“How could he not see that Michonne was the perfect woman for him especially now that we were safe in Alexandria?” Carl thought to himself “could he be that stupid and blind?” Everyone here either thought that Michonne and his father were already a couple or eventually would be one which is why most of the men here didn't really approach Michonne but it didn’t stop them from staring. He notice the way their eyes would follow Michonne when she enter a room but it never bother him because he knew one day Michonne would be with his father and his family would be complete. 

He could see why his father was showing interest in Jessie. She reminded him of his sweet mother before the turn. He saw a kindhearted, naive and physically weak woman that he wanted to protect but in this type of world being weak get you and other people killed therefore why would his father want a woman who could not protect his family or herself. He needed a beautiful, strong, brave and smart woman and Michonne had all those qualities. He sat on the sofa debating if he should go looking for Michonne or if he should stay here and glares holes into the back of his father’s head.

Carl felt the seat beside him sink in but he never once took his eyes off his father. He didn't notice that Daryl was the one that taken the seat beside him. Daryl had been watching Carl very closely since he saw Michonne left the party almost in tears. He hoped that Carl wouldn't make a scene with his father especially in front of these people he didn't trust.

"If looks could kill, your dad would be a dead man right now" Daryl said with a chuckle.

Carl turned to look at Daryl with a surprise look on his face “oh hey I didn't notice you there”

“Not surprised you didn't, what’s the matter?” 

“Ugh sometime I just don’t get him Daryl!!” Carl said with a lot of frustration 

“Calm down buddy, sometimes people just takes longer to see the obvious”

“Since he can’t see the obvious, he goes to Jessie, does that make sense?” 

“Don’t sweat it, just sit back and wait. We all know those two belong together and now that Michonne finally realize it, something is bound to happen” Daryl said while placing his right arm around Carl’s shoulder.

“I just can’t lose her, I won’t lose her” whispered Carl

“You not gonna, you wanna head back to the house?” Daryl asked him 

“Yeah I want to go check on Michonne” 

“Alright lets go tell your dad we leaving” Daryl stood up and pulled Carl up, gently dragging him towards his father and Jessie. 

“Hi, enjoying the party guys?” asked Jessie 

“Yeah it’s okay” mumbled a grumpy Carl. Carl actually liked Jessie and her children but he didn't want this woman getting in between his dad and Michonne. 

“We just wanted to let you know that me and Carl are gonna head back” Daryl told Rick.

“Why? Is everything okay?” Rick asked while looking at Carl with a concern look. He could feel that Carl was trying his best to avoid eye contact with him. He could tell that his son was upset with him but he just couldn't figure out why. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine” Carl mumbled

“Aww that’s too bad you guys are leaving so soon. Maybe you could stop by tomorrow? I know my boys would love to hang out with you” Jessie smiled at Carl while taking a sip of her drink.

Carl couldn't help but smile back. “Sure, see you tomorrow, bye” Carl hurried out the door.

“Well I better go catch up to him, see y’all later” Daryl rushed out the door to catch up with Carl leaving behind a very confused and worried Rick.

Maggie eyes glister with fresh tears watching the bravest woman she ever met, who she now calls her sister, falling apart over the love of a man. She had followed Michonne home after she left the party. She wanted to make sure she got home safe and didn’t leave Alexandria. A part of her was relief that Michonne had the opportunity to cry over a broken heart and not over a death in their family. Being here in Alexandria was going to give them a new and safe beginning. She stood there, watching Michonne crying at the bottom of a tree, debating if she should approach her. She knew Michonne was the type who didn’t like showing her weakness to others, but it teared at her heart to not be able to help sooth her pain.   
She slowly approaches Michonne and stands in front of her. Michonne quickly looks up, ready to defend herself but relaxes her guards when she notices the familiar face. She quickly turns her face away from Maggie, hoping she didn’t notices the tears and tries to wipe the tears away with her right arm. Silently Maggie sits down beside her, places her arm around Michonne shoulders and pulls her into her chest. Michonne tries to pull away, but she gently pulls her back. “This is what sisters do. You don’t have to always be strong. You don’t have to talk but am here if you want to. We can just sit here until you’re ready to talk or ready to head home” Michonne relaxes against Maggie “thank you”  
Ten long minutes pass before Michonne finally made her decision. "I love Rick"  
Maggie smiles because she already knew this fact. "And he loves you"

"He doesn't love me the way I love him. I want to be more to him than just a friend. It hurts to see him with another woman." Michonne sniffles and start to feel new tears forming.

"I see the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is looking, he loves you .He is probably afraid to tell you which is probably why he leaning towards Jessie. Reality is there’s no other woman perfect for him except you and he is going to realize that soon.”

“Loving him is making me weak. Look at me" she waves her hand up and down towards herself "I'm here crying over a man while there's more important matters out there like walkers" 

Maggie covers her mouth to try to stifle the laughter “I’m actually happy that we are able to cry and be mad about other things beside death. Love sometime makes you weak but it also can make you strong and I see firsthand everyday how you and Rick make each other stronger emotionally and mentally"

Michonne smiled, put her arms around her legs and pulled them into the chest. "That's true. I can’t let another woman have him, what do you think I should do?"

"You should go after him. Take what you want, do the same thing I did to Glenn and he won't have no choice but to claim you as his." Maggie replied in a deep masculine voice that actually sounded like a monster. 

“Was that supposed to be a male impression? That sounded like the Cookie Monster”

Michonne couldn't help herself and started laughing which led to Maggie hunching over with laughter. 

Daryl and Carl look very shock to see Michonne and Maggie laughing. They cautiously walk towards them. 

“What's so funny?” Asked Daryl 

Michonne and Maggie both looked up in surprise and continued to laugh.   
"We going to take what we want, whenever and wherever we want" Maggie replied in the same monster voice.

"Are you guys drunk?" Asked Carl 

“No no no, don't mind us” replied Michonne. She stood up and helps Maggie up. "Come on, it's late, we should all go inside now"

An hour later, Glenn and Rick came home from Deanna’s party. They walked into the dining room to find Maggie, Michonne, Daryl and Carl playing Monopoly.   
"Sell it to me, this makes no sense I have two of the properties and you only have one" Maggie looked over at Daryl like she was going to lunged at him 

"I don't feel like it" Daryl said without a care in the world 

"You need the money" pleaded Maggie, who really wanted to start building her houses. 

"So?" Replied Daryl 

"It would be in your best interest to sell it to her Daryl" Michonne said with her signature smirk. 

Rick love seeing Michonne at ease. He would do whatever it takes to make her happy and keep her safe. He needed her in his life, her friendship and loyalty kept him, his family and the group alive and he wasn't going to ruin that even if it means putting his feeling aside.

"I don't care, I'm keeping my shit" mumbled Daryl.

Carl couldn't contain his laughter. He was really enjoying himself. Carl did his best to persuade them to play Monopoly, Maggie and Michonne were easy but Daryl was a different story. He had to be Daryl servant for two hours tomorrow to get him to play. 

Maggie stood up and threw the board off the table.  
"You got no properties now, deal with it." She said in her monster voice. 

Everyone, including Daryl, was laughing hysterically. Glenn walked over to Maggie and pulled Maggie into his arms with her back pressing into his chest. "It’s just a children game baby, you need to calm down”. Maggie could feel herself blushing. After everything they been through, he still had the power to make her blush over the simplest comments or touches. "Hey we didn't hear you guys come in, how was the party?"

"It was alright. I decided to call it a night early and come home to you" Glenn kisses her on the shoulder. She can tell he was a little tipsy. "I'm guessing you had a fair amount of drinks tonight" he smiled and whispered” I would like to have more than a fair amount of your body tonight"

"Ewww get a room" Carl had a disgusted look on his face and turned to Daryl and said 

"Technically we didn't finish the game so the deals off"

"Nope, you said play, you never said finish the game so deals on" replied Daryl

"Hey you can't blame me for trying" Carl said with a big grin.

"What was the deal?" Rick asked Carl 

"I told Daryl if he played monopoly with us I would be his personal servant for two hours"  
Rick laughed and told his son "good luck with that. He's probably going to have you cutting into squirrels" 

Daryl chuckle and stood up "hitting the sack, I got two wonderful hours to look forward to tomorrow"

Rick eyes fell back on Michonne. His eyes always travel back to her no matter who he was talking to. “Damn she was beautiful" he thought to himself. 

Michonne stood up, walk toward Rick and whispers "maybe we should have a deal like that, I could use a personal servant" she had this plan the moment Carl mention this deal to Daryl. She was going to make Rick her servant and she was going to take what belongs to her, the man she loves. 

Rick tilts his head to the side and smiles "what makes you think you won't be my personal servant?"

"I guess we just got to wait and see” Michonne replied with a smirk.

Rick leaned against the wall sideways to face Michonne “you want to play Uno, best 3 out of 5, when I win you will be my servant for a week"

She smirked at him and replied “okay you got a deal and no pulling a Carl when you lose. No backing out of this deal" 

Rick stuck out his hand waiting for her to seal the deal. The moment their hands touch, he felt a shiver run through his body. He had the urge to pull her into his chest and sealed the deal with a kiss but instead he gives her a firm shook. 

"Let's take the cards up to the master bedroom so we don't interrupt their sleep" Michonne said while smiling at the rest of the drunken group that came strolling into the living room to go to sleep. 

"You’re not tired?" Rick asked her 

"Nope are you chickening out?"

"No just wanted to make sure you didn't have an excuse when I kick that sweet ass of yours" Rick felt himself blushing, he comb his fingers through his hair "I'm umm sorry, didn't mean to..."

Michonne interrupted him with a smile and said Rick it’s okay, you won’t be calling my ass sweet when you see what I have plan for you as my servant.

"You a big talker I hope you can back it up"

It was getting really late and Rick and Michonne was still playing Uno in the master bedroom.   
"In your face, I won and now your mines" Michonne said very loudly while jumping on the bed to do a little dance. 

Rick love the way those two words sounded coming from her mouth and he wish that he was truly hers and vice versa. “I think we need a rematch tomorrow after I get some sleep. I was tired so it's not fair" Rick tried his best to put a very sad expression on his face.

"Oh look whose making excuses now, no rematch, I won"

"Okay fine, can't blame me for trying" Rick stood up to leave but Michonne grad his hand to stop him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to bed" 

"We have a comfortable bed right here" Michonne said while innocently pointing to the queen size bed.

Rick give Michonne a shy smile "Umm it wouldn't be fair to the others if we stayed here while they all are huddle together sleeping in the living room"

"Well technically it's after 12am, so your day as my servant starts today and I say we are sleeping here tonight”

“Michonne..." Rick said with a warning tone.

"Don't Michonne me, a deal is a deal" she pulled her shirt over her head leaving on her tank top.

“What are you doing?” Rick asks Michonne with a look of surprise on his face. 

"What does it look like I'm doing?” She answers while pulling down her pants. 

Ricks starts to clean his throat. He felt himself flushing from head to toe. This was the first time seeing Michonne in little clothing. He wanted to run his hand up her sexy body and cup those beautiful full tits of hers. He wonders how they would look naked. He wishes he could cup them in his hands and give them the undivided attention they deserved from his mouth. He could feel himself getting hard. Damn he needed to control himself, he couldn't sleep next to her in this condition. 

"Rick, take of your cloths"

"Huh? What?" Replied Rick with a shock look on his face.

"You can't sleep fully clothed, you won't feel comfortable" 

"Um I think I'll sleep on the couch"   
"Nope you sleeping beside me on the bed" She smiled at him. She could tell she was making him very uncomfortable. She finally saw what Maggie had seen, he wanted her and she could also tell just by looking down at his pants. 

She went under the covers and patted the space beside her " come on Rick, at least take your shirt off"

Rick pulls his shirt off leaving on his undershirt. He slowly climbs into the bed and hesitate going under the sheets.

“I am not going to bite Rick, just get under here, I am tired” Michonne yawned and give him a small smile. 

Rick smiled back and went under the sheets. No matter what the situation was, she was the only one that can always put him at ease. He was fighting the urge to pull her into his arms but instead he just whispers “Good night Chonne” 

“Night Rick” Michonne smiled to herself and thought “this is going to be a fun week".


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of Michonne sweet torture for Rick. Is there a new couple forming in the group beside Rick and Michonne? Jessie stops by and Judith has a little fit but only one person can calm her down

Michonne woke up to find herself at peace with a smile lingering on her lips. This was the first night since the turn that she slept with such ease and she knew the reason was right beside her. She turned her head to look at the man that lied beside her and wish that she could wake up beside him every day for the rest of her life. She slowly moved herself closer to him and laid her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat while trailing her fingers up and down his strong smooth chest. She felt Ricks right arm take a tighter hold around her and she pause her movements. She cautiously turned her head towards Ricks face and sees his eyes flutter open. His morning piercing blue eyes put her in a trance. She feels her chest tightens and holds her breath. He smiled, leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. “Morning Hun.” It took Rick a moment to realize his mistake and that he wasn't dreaming. He felt his face flushed with heat from embarrassment. Michonne was really lying beside him in his arms and he just kissed her like she was his. It felt so damn good to have her in his arms but he needed to fix this. He couldn't risk ruining their relationship. 

“Ummm I didn't mean to…I am so sorry…I thought I was dreaming” He covered his face with his hand to try to hide his embarrassment. 

Michonne loves seeing him squirm especially if it was because of her. She smiled and pulled herself up onto her knees. “Rick, it’s not a big deal, we all forget ourselves sometimes.” She leaned over and gently brushed her lips against his forehead. “Look, now we are even. I’m going to go take a quick shower. You should go downstairs and get my breakfast ready.” She turned to leave the bed but Rick gently grabs her arm bringing her back to him. “Excuse me?” Rick smiled, raising an eyebrow at Michonne, forgetting momentarily about the deal they made last night. 

“Rick, are you forgetting about our little deal? You agreed to be my servant for a week.” Michonne smiled, patted Rick on the arm and move toward the bathroom. She turned around to look back at Rick. “Now get to it before I change my mind and have you do something that’s more embarrassing than kissing me on the forehead” She chuckled and entered the bathroom leaving a stun Rick behind. She was going to take her sweet time torturing Rick. She was going to make him hers no matter what it took. If she played her cards right she would have him wanting her by the end of the week. 

Rick laughed and shook his head in disbelief while heading to the downstairs bathroom to freshen up. Rick couldn't believe she was actually going to follow through with this. He really thought she was going to let him slide like she always did. He had to admit that she was the only one that can make him feel at ease even when hell surrounded them and sleeping beside her last night was the best sleep he had in years including the years he slept beside Lori.

Twenty minutes later, Rick entered the kitchen to find Carol and Daryl huddled together eating from the same plate. When Rick approached them, Carol quickly covered the plate with a napkin and smiled at him. He can tell they didn't want to share whatever they were eating which was really unlike them, it must be something really special and delicious. He returned Carol smiles and tilts his head to the side with a curious expression. “Are you going to share whatever your hiding?”   
“Nope” mumbled Daryl “unless y’all want me to tell the rest of the group about y’all little sleepover party y’all had last night” Daryl said with a grin that he unsuccessfully tried to hide behind his cup of coffee. “It’s about time though”

Carol buried herself into the back of Daryl trying to cover up her laughter. “Daryl, stop it.” Daryl always felt waves of electricity running through his body whenever Carol laid a hand on him. He desperately wanted to turn around and let her bury her face into his chest. He wanted to comfort her anyway that he could. He just wanted to hold her. He always wanted her to be near him. She’s the only one that can touch him the way she does. He wanted more from her than friendship; he wanted to claim her as his. 

“It’s not what you think, we were just sleeping” Rick walked over to the cabinet and took out a couple of instant oatmeal to prepare for Michonne and himself. 

"You were just sleeping, really? Just sleeping?" Carol asked him. She was still leaning on Daryl's back. She always found comfort just by being in his presence. He was a little rough around the edges but her sleaze bag of a husband holds no comparison to him. She wasn't afraid to be affectionate around him even when he would scowl at her. She was the only woman here that he allowed to get away with doing whatever she pleases with him and it empowered her. She knew they had a hold on each other that no one else could have and now that they were in Alexandria she wouldn't let any other woman have him. 

“Yes sleeping. Maybe tonight you two can have a little sleep over of your own upstairs. The room is all yours.” 

"What?!" Daryl replied while choking on his coffee. Carol gently pats his back which she then turned into a nice massage. "That's fine with me as long as it put a jump in my step the way it did to yours" she laughed and winked at Rick

Daryl mumbled something under his breathe that only Carol was able to make out. She was about to give him a smart remark when Michonne came strolling in the kitchen carrying Judith on her hip. “Morning, is my breakfast ready?" Michonne asked Rick with a mischievous look on her face. 

"Almost ready, hold your horses" Rick replied with a smile while stirring the instant oatmeal in a bowl. He felt such joy seeing his two favorite girls together. He couldn't imagine any other woman being Judith second mother beside Michonne. He never told her this but Judith was as much hers as his. 

"Oh it's like that, one sleep over and you making her breakfast" Daryl said with a chuckle.

“No I lost a bet just like Carl lost to you so I have to be her servant for an entire week” Rick places the bowls of oatmeal on the table and head over to grab two mugs for coffee.

"Oh really, sounds fun, maybe I can get in on this action" Carol smiled at Daryl making him blush.  
“Don’t you have old people to feed” Daryl mumbled while moving away from the counter and taking the plate with him. Daryl glared at her and took a bite from the plate he was still trying to hide from Michonne and Rick.

“Carol, if looks can kill, you would be dead right now” Michonne said with a chuckle. She turned her attention back to Judith and tickled her.

Carol laughter filled the kitchen. She slowly approached Daryl which leads Daryl to taking a few steps back with the plate in his hand. “Can I have another taste before I leave?” 

Daryl shook his head in frustration and gives her a bite. She lets her mouth lingers on the spoon a little longer than necessary and give him a flirtatious smile when he slowly pulls the spoon out her mouth. “Why you gotta do this to me?”

Carol gives him an innocent look. “What did I do? I am just taking a taste of what belongs to me?” She said with a wink. “Well am off to feed the old”

“I’ll walk ya.” Daryl hand over a paper bag to Rick “I’ll see ya later”

Michonne give him a teasing smile “I hope you’re the type to kiss and tell”

Daryl sends her one of his signature scowl and followed Carol out of the kitchen.

“It won’t be long before those two get together” Rick told Michonne while opening the bag that Daryl handed him. Rick smiled when he saw what was in the bag. He knew Daryl and Carol were eating some type of desert. He pulled out the desert and placed it on a plate. 

Michonne was busy making silly faces at Judith to see the desert that was placed beside her plate of oatmeal. 

“I agree it won’t be long...” Michonne stop in mid-sentence when her eyes landed on the chocolate cake. The smile that forms on her lips tugged at Rick’s heart. He loves seeing her smile. 

“Where did you get this?” Michonne smile reaches her eyes. Her eyes sparkle with delight when she looks up at Rick.

“Daryl just handed it to me before they left but I don’t know if am willing to share” He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled at her.

“You have to share it with me.” Michonne demands with frown that slowly turns into a flirtatious smile. “Actually I want you to feed it to me” 

“Excuse me? Don’t you think you are taking this a little too far?” Rick couldn't believe his ears. He could swear that she is flirting with him and he doesn't know how to handle it. 

“No, I don’t.” She replied while making silly faces at an excited Judith. “Come on, your daughter and I are hungry, we are not going to feed ourselves.”

He picks up a spoon, takes a scoop of the chocolate cake and places it in her mouth. “You are something else”. He takes another spoon to feed Judith her oatmeal. 

“This is so good” Michonne closes her eyes and moans. “You should eat some” She takes the spoon and feed him a bite.

“I thought it was my duty to feed you not the other way around” Rick took the spoon away from her and took another scoop to feed her. He was mesmerizes by those full beautiful lips surrounding the spoon. He unconsciously wipes the chocolate stain off the bottom of her lips and started to pictures the things her lips could do to his body. He could feel his erection straining in his jean. He’s thoughts were interrupted when Judith reaches out for her bowl of oatmeal. He quickly grabbed the bowl before she dropped it.

Michonne sensing that the quickness of Rick was going to upset Judith starts spreading kisses all over Judith face making her squeal with laughter. “Is daddy being a bully Judy?”

Rick chuckled and started eating the cake. “Hey!!” Michonne gently swats at Ricks hand that held the spoon. “That’s not all for you. We should leave some for Carl”

“I am sorry. You want another bite before I put it away.” He smiles and holds the spoon up to her mouth. She slowly put her mouth around the spoon enticing a low groan from Rick. “If I didn't know better I would say you were….” He was interrupted by Jessie before he could finish his sentence. “Good morning, I hope I am not interrupting.” 

“Yes you are” Michonne thought to herself and mumbled a short greeting to Jessie. “Morning” 

“Morning Jessie, we were just having breakfast” Rick could feel the heat rising up to his face. He wonders if Jessie saw him feeding Michonne and if she did he really didn’t mind. He thought he saw something special in Jessie but what he actually saw was his dead wife. He could see Lori clearly now standing beside Michonne and Judith. Jessie was the reflection of the woman he once had, the woman he couldn't protect and now she stood here in front of him giving him a glimpse of the life he used to have. He wasn’t the man he used to be and the man he was now needed a different woman by his side. The man he was now needed Michonne but he was afraid of the consequences of being with her. He didn't want to take a chance of ruining their friendship or making things awkward with her if she didn't return his feelings.

“How are you and the kids settling in?” Jessie asked Rick while reaching over to touch Judith hair.

“We are doing well. Everything is still a little overwhelming but it’s going to take some time to get use to running water” Rick replied with a shy smile.

“Do you mind if I hold her for a moment?” Jessie asked Rick, cautiously looking at Michonne.   
Rick smile quickly disappeared and was replaced with a worried frown. He noticed that Jessie wasn't really acknowledging Michonne which really irritated him. Judith was as much his as Michonne and if she couldn't realize that than he didn't want anything to do with this woman. He tried to not over think it, maybe he was being irrational. Michonne did intimated people including the toughest men with just one look but she deserved respect for everything she did for his family. “You can but only if it’s okay with Michonne” He looked at Michonne with a shy smile waiting for her to reply. 

Michonne is a little taken back with Rick comment and is stun into silence. She knew what he was doing with the reply he had given to Jessie; he was giving her parental control over his children. She loved him for always thinking about her needs and feelings. She also loved the way he was looking at her even with another woman a few steps away. She felt herself beginning to blush and was happy her ebony skin covered that fact. 

“Michonne, do you mind?” Jessie asked her with a puzzle look on her face.

“Sorry, you can take her” She replied while handing Judith over to Jessie.

Judith started to struggle in Jessie arms trying to get back to the woman she knew and loved. She reached towards Michonne crying and screaming her lungs out. Michonne quickly picked up Judith out of Jessie arms and tried to quiet her down. “Awww sweet pea, it’s not like you to cry” She rubbed her back in a circular motion to soothe her. “I hope you not coming down with anything princess” Judith laid her head on Michonne shoulder, grabbed one of her dreadlocks and settled down. 

Rick couldn't help but smiled at the picture that was right in front of him. He was proud of this little family he created and it brought him great joy to see Michonne taking on the mother role to his children and the wife role to himself even though he doesn't get to experience the full benefits like burying himself between her legs. He felt the heat rising up to his face. He tried to look away and hide his bottom half behind the kitchen counter before little Rick gives him away.

“I think she be fine Chonne” Rick smiled and handed her Judith bowl of oatmeal.

Michonne returned his smile and took the bowl from him. She, feeling uncomfortable being in the same room with Jessie, stood up to leave with Judith. “Rick, I’m going to go check on Carl and finish feeding Judy. When you are done here, why don’t you come and find me”

“Okay but don’t go too far” Rick didn't want her to leave but he knew Jessie must of came here for a reason. 

“Would you like something to eat?” Rick asked Jessie.

“If I say yes, are you going to spoon feed me too?” Jessie said with a chuckle.

Rick laughed and shook his head with embarrassment. “Ummmm, what brought you here?”

“Someone broke into my garage and broke my owl statues. I just don’t know who would do such a thing?”

“Maybe it was one of the kids, did you asked them?” Rick asked Jessie.

“They told me they didn't break it. They are not the type to lie about breaking things”

“Okay, I guess I can asks around and take a look at your garage later.” Rick leaned against the counter thinking about how ridiculous it was to be bothered about a broken owl statue.

“Thanks I really appreciate it” She leaned in and kisses Rick on the cheek. “I’ll see you later”

“Bye Jessie” He didn't like the way the kiss made him feel. It just didn't feel right especially now when all he wanted was to feel Michonne lips on his. He went upstairs looking for her. The bedroom door was closed so he knocked and waited for her to reply. “Chonne, it’s me”

“Come in, It’s open” replied Michonne.

He walked into the room and couldn’t believe his eyes. There on the floor was Michonne in her bra and pantie doing sit ups. It was a beautiful sight. He rapidly closed the door behind him and laid his back against the door just staring at her. He couldn't get himself to leave the room and give her privacy. He couldn't turn away and started walking towards her. “Um sorry” He had to fight the urge to touch her.

Michonne tried real hard not to smile and to act very serious. “It’s okay Rick, we all adults here. Maggie and Glenn are hanging out with Carl and Judith downstairs so I thought I would take this time to work out a little.”

“In your bra and pantie?” he said with a smirk 

“Yes it’s very comfortable. You should try it sometime” 

“I’ll think about it” He sat down on the floor next to her and laid his back against the bed. 

“Since you here, do you mind holding on to my legs?” 

“Ummm I don’t think that’s a good idea” Rick replied with a nervous glance toward the closed bedroom door”

“Come on Rick, you really don’t have a choice in this, you still my servant.”

“Fine” Rick got on his knees in front of Michonne and held her ankles down. He wanted to slide his hand down her legs but fought the urge. He watched her do her first sit up and it drove him crazy. He tried looking around the room for a distraction but his eyes kept on landing back on her full perky breasts. He couldn’t control himself any longer. He let his hand slid down her thigh causing her to gasp in a mixture of pleasure and shock. “Rick” He slowly raised his eyes from her thigh to look into her eyes. He hoped she wouldn’t want him to stop. He saw the desire in her eyes and placed himself between her legs. He slowly reached towards her face to trace his thumb against her beautiful thick lips. She opened her mouth to suck his thumb pulling a harsh moan out of him. He gradually leans in and tasted her lips. He didn’t want to scare her so he kissed her gently. She wanted more and forcefully deepened the kiss as she let her fingers combed through his curly hair. He nibbled on her lips and slowly started trailing kissing down her neck. He left bite marks down a path on her neck He unhooks her bra exposing her breasts to his hungry appetite. He took one of her breast into his mouth making her squirm beneath him. He sucked and bites her nipple leaving bruises behind. Rick trails his fingers against her thigh slowly teasing her until he reach the sweetness between her thighs. He thug the pantie down her hips, exposing her glistering mold. He was surprised to feel how wet and ready she was for him. “Damn Chonne, you ready for me?” he moaned against her lips. He let his finger enter her enticing loud moans from her. He covered her mouth with his lips trying to muffle her moans. “Rick please” she whimpered and pushed her hip toward his hand begging for more. She hurriedly reached out and released him from his jean. She gasped when she noticed how big he was and hoped he would take it slow with her. He noticed her reaction and stopped his movements making her beg for more. “Please don’t stop” 

“Are you sure about this?” He asked but hoping she wouldn't change her mind.

“Yes Rick, please” Michonne begged him “just go slow, I haven’t done this since before the turn” she panted, pulling him down towards her to continue their kiss.   
He loved seeing this side of Michonne, it made him wild with desire. He wanted her to beg for more so he took his sweet time torturing her. He aligned his penis to her opening, playing with her, teasing her till she was begging for more. “Oh God please” She moves her hips forward trying to ease him in but he moves back and chuckle. “Rick please.” She gasped the moment he entered her feeling him stretching her. He stopped his movement giving her time to adjust to his size. He started to move but then he realized his mistake and stopped. He let the pleasure of being inside her forget his responsibility to her and he felt ashamed. He quickly pulled out and whispered “I’m sorry” 

“Huh? Rick please” 

“Sorry I don’t have protection” Rick mumbled and raked his fingers through his hair out of frustration.

“Oh, umm, I can go ask for some….” Michonne was interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door.

“Yeah” she called out.

“Michonne, have you seen my dad?” Carl asked from behind the door.

She nervously glanced at Rick and he shook his head. “No I think he went to talk to Jessie”

“Okay will you be down soon?” Carl asked her.

“Yes, be down in a few” Michonne stood up and started getting dressed.

“I’m sorry about this, maybe this was a mistake” whispered Rick 

“Don’t Rick, I wanted this too” Michonne walked towards him and reached up to touch his face. 

“We need to be careful. We should talk about this and take our time. You are very important to me and I don’t want to do anything that would take you away from me” Rick leans his forehead onto hers. “So no sex until we figure this out”

“Okay I understand.” Michonne replied but deep down she knew she wasn’t going to play by Ricks rules. She wanted him deep inside of her and she had six more days to make him beg for it but this time she was going to make sure she had protection.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michonne and Carl have a moment, Carol is being followed by someone, who could it be? Michonne don't think Rick have any self-control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Richonners, I hope you guys like this chapter, its different from what i had outlined for this story. this story was supposed to be about how Rick choose Jessie over Michonne (why its title i cant make you love me) but i couldn't follow through with it lol I'm weak when it comes to Rick and Michonne. this story should be called "i CAN make you love me :) anywho i added a little bit of Caryl because everyone needs love including Daryl and Carol. Thanks for all the support.

“Can you believe she came over here crying over some stupid owl statue?” Carl asked Michonne while taking a seat beside her on the living room floor. Carl wasn’t angry at Jessie. He knew any smart woman would go after the strongest man especially now that the world has gone under. He was really disappointed and angry at his father for being so reckless to kiss a married woman especially after what happen with Shane. Since everyone saw him as a child, they didn’t realize he knew more than he was letting on. He knew his mother’s relationship with Shane was more than friendly but he accepted because he knew at that moment they needed his protection and love while his father was missing. When they were finally reunited with his father, he saw the change in Shane and his Mother and knew that something tragic was bound to happen. He didn’t want another tragedy to happen in this safe zone, he just wanted his father to open his eyes and see what was right in front of him.

“Carl, be nice.” Michonne was busy changing Judith diaper on the floor to notice the look of disgust on Carl face. Judith kept on squirming trying to grab a handful of Michonne dreads making the task at hand more difficult. Michonne thought about Rick going over to Jessie house earlier and felt a little hurt that he wanted to go alone. He told her that he wanted her to stay with the kids and not waste her time with something so ridiculous but she wanted to go with him. She didn’t want him to be alone with Jessie. She was worried that once he was alone with Jessie, the impulses he had to kiss her at the party would come back and he would choose comfort with Jessie instead of protection and love with her. She wasn’t the type of woman to fight over a man, but with Rick it was different, he brought out another side of her. This is the man she would fight and die for. 

“I’m trying but I just don’t think dad should be around a woman like her.” Carl was tired of being treated like a kid. He wanted his opinions and feelings to be valued. He decided he wanted to be more forward with Michonne and in return maybe she would be more open and honest about her feelings about his father. 

“Well your father is a constable here and it is part of his job to help people like Jessie even if it means trying to figure out who broke her stupid owl statue.” Michonne replied with a smirk and buried her face into Judith stomach making her squeal with laughter. 

“I know, I just thought that since we had a safe place to live now we could all be a family.” Carl stood up and walked over to the window with his back turned to Michonne.

“Carl, we are a family. What makes you think we not?” Michonne picked up Judith and walked over to the window to lay a hand on Carl shoulder. 

“No, I mean a family with a mom and a dad, Judith deserves that. I thought once we got here, dad would finally realize what was right in front of him and be with you.”

“I don’t think …” Carl interrupted Michonne before she could finish her sentence or even process her thoughts. “I’m not a little kid anymore Michonne. I see the way you two look at each other especially when you two think the other one wasn’t looking. I also know he hurt you at Deanna party when he kissed Jessie. I saw the look on your face so don’t bother denying it. The thing is he hurt me too, not because he kissed a woman that wasn’t my mom but because he kissed a woman that wasn’t you. Be honest with me Michonne, do you want to be with my father?”

“Yes I do. I love your father and I love you kids, but Carl, things don’t always happen the way we want it too.”

“I know but this, us, me, you, Judith, my dad and whoever else might come along” Carl pointed to her stomach “is supposed to happen.”   
Michonne couldn’t stop the tears from falling down no matter how hard she tried. He saw right through her and she couldn’t be happier than to have her sons blessing to be with his father. He pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the back of his head. 

“You sound just like your father. You are becoming more and more like him every day.” 

“There’s one thing that different between me and my father, I would never not see what’s right in front of me.” Carl turned away from the window and pulled Michonne along with Judith into a tight hug. 

“I don’t say it often but I love you Michonne just like a son would love his mother.

XXXXXXXX

Carol stepped out of her neighbors’ home and took in a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. She had this strange feeling that someone has been following her since early this morning. She walked in circles trying to see if she could catch the culprit but with no avail she decided it was probably in her best interest to head back to the house she shared with her family. As she was making her way towards the house she caught a glimpse of a moving shadow out of the corner of her eye. She felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Her feet following the pattern of heart, she dashed up the stairs and entered the house without sparing a backward glance at the figure that was watching her from afar. She quickly closed the door behind her, locking it and trying to catch her breath. After a few moments had passed, she heard a knock at the door which made her jump with fright. She cautiously took a few steps backing away from the door and bumping right into Michonne.

“Hey Carol, I didn’t know you were home”

“I just got in” Carol replied while staring intensely at the door

“Is everything okay? You seem flustered” Michonne asked with a curious glance towards Carol than back at the door.

“I think someone has been following me. I …” 

Another knock at the door interrupted Carol before she could finish her sentence. Michonne fighting instinct kicks in and she reaches behind her for her sword that wasn’t there. “Carol don’t answer it, I’ll be right back.” She hurried to the living room and picked up her katana. She rushes back to stand beside Carol with her sword pointed towards the door. 

“Michonne, Carl, you guys in there?” Rick yelled from behind the door.

Michonne put her sword down in relief and hurried towards the door to let Rick inside.

“Why was the door locked?” Rick asked them while looking around the house suspiciously with his gaze landing on Michonne sword. “Why is your sword out here?”

“Were you following me?” Carol asked Rick even though she already knew the answer would be no.

“Huh? No. what’s going on?” Rick had a puzzled look on his face as he glance over at Michonne for an explanation.

“Carol just got home. She was shaken up because she thought someone been following her so when you knocked we assumed it was that person so I got my sword.”

“When did you realize someone was following you?” he turned his gaze back towards Carol.

“Since this morning” Carol mumbled knowing that Rick would not approve of her staying at all day knowing that someone was following her.

“Are you serious? You waited till now to tell somebody. What if something had happened to you out there? We don’t know these people and we can’t be taking chances like this. If anything happens to you, it will affect all of us.” Rick was furious to know that one of his people that he considered family could have been in danger in a place that’s supposed to be safe. With carol, he’s need to protect her was higher than usual. He always felt guilty for kicking her out of the prison and that was one of the moments he regretted. She saved him and his family. If it wasn’t for her they would have all suffered horrible deaths in Terminus. He was going to continue chewing her out when the front door opened and Daryl walked in. 

“What ya doing standing here?” Daryl mumbled while staring at Carol. He couldn’t help himself, whenever Carol was near, his eyes always found her.

“Carol was just telling us how someone been following her since this morning.” Rick rapidly spilled out with a look of frustration.

“I think someone was following me, I’m not one hundred percent sure.” Carol whispered trying to calm Rick down.

“You know our instincts are always right. What do you think Daryl? Did you have any weird feelings or encounters today?” Rick notice that something was off with Daryl. He seems to be avoiding his gaze. “Daryl, you okay?”

“I’m fine, Carols not in any danger” Daryl mumbled while trying to leave the hallway. Rick stepped in front of Daryl blocking his escape route. “How would you know that? Unless...” Rick eyed Daryl strangely, all the pieces starting to connect, it all made since to him now. Daryl was the one following Carol around like a guard dog. 

Rick turned to look at Carol with his right hand stroking his chin pretending to analyze the situation. “Now that I think about it, I think a lost puppy might have been following you around today.” Rick couldn’t contain his laughter. 

“Shut up.” Daryl growled at Rick.

“Be careful Carol, I think the puppy bites.”

“I said shut it.” Daryl took a threatening step towards Rick with a scowl plastered across his face. Michonne quickly stepped in front of Daryl pushing him back while trying to also contain her amusement. “Rick, stop teasing Daryl and let’s give them some privacy” Michonne pulled Rick towards the dining room.

“Were you really stalking me?” A sweet smile spread across Carols face. She felt the flutters forming in the pit of her belly. Ed never cared about her well-being, he mostly took what he wanted from her and beat her when he felt she did something wrong. To know that Daryl spent the whole day trailing after her to keep her safe made her want him more. She could only imagine how sweet life would be if she was loved by him.

“I wasn’t stalking ya, just keeping ya safe” Daryl shuffle his feet trying to avoid Carol gaze.

“I think that’s really sweet of you” She reached up to brush back the hair that was covering his eyes.

“Stop, its nothing” he mumbled taking a step away from her backing into the wall. 

“It’s something pookie.” She pressed her chest against his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“What are ya doing?” He stuttered trying to control his animal instincts to take her right in the middle of the hallway.

“Doing something I should have done a long time ago, taking what’s mine.” She pressed her lips against his, tasting the sweet nectar that lingered in his mouth. She deepened the kiss trying to taste more of him. She moaned against his lips begging for more than a kiss. She trailed her hands down to his chest letting her mouth follow the pattern of her hands.

“Carol” Daryl let a moan slip out between his lips. “We should stop”

“What if I don’t want to?” Carol chuckle and buried her face into his neck. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, but it’s not the right time or place.” He brushed his fingers against her face and guided her back into a light sweet kiss. 

XXXXXXXX

"Can you believe he spend the whole day following her around?" He leaned his body against the counter smiling at Michonne. 

"Well People do some crazy things for love but I think it's cute." Michonne turned around to make herself a cup of coffee. 

"He never used to follow me around like that." Rick chuckle to himself picturing Daryl following him around. 

"Well you're not Carol plus she got two things that you don't have." Michonne pointed to her breasts and her vagina. 

"I guess I should be relief he's not following you around like that." The words left his mouth before he could stop them. 

"Would you be jealous if he did?" Michonne eyes filled with mischief as she smiled at him. 

Rick forced a laugh to cover up his nerves. He would be more than jealous, he would be furious if any guy looked at her with interest. "Can you change the subject?" 

“Okay so how did it go with Jessie? Did you find out who killed the owl?” Michonne tried to hide her smirk beneath the mug of coffee she was drinking from.

“So you got something to say about my new case? I hope you know this case is probably the most action we going to be getting in a long time” Rick pretended to be serious by crossing his arms against his chest.

“Well technically you can get a lot of action without even having to leave this house.” Michonne licked her lips letting her gaze fall on Rick crotch. 

“Umm…” Rick face turned a crimson color as he tries to come up with a response. He stared at Michonne as his mind drew a blank. There was no denying that he wanted this woman that stood in front of him. 

“Do you want to kiss me Rick?” Michonne removed her gaze from his crotch to look him in the eyes. 

“Michonne, we talked about this." He rubbed the back of his neck trying to avoid her gaze. 

Michonne took a step towards him. "It's just a question Rick. Do you want to kiss me?"

"Yes" Rick replied with a long sigh.

"So come kiss me" Michonne had a wicked smile on her face that made his body shiver with need.

“Michonne, we can't.” He knew he wouldn’t be able to deny her any longer. He needed to get some space between them.

“You said no sex. You never said we couldn't do other thing like kissing.” With each word said, she took a step closer to him.

“Kissing leads to sex." Rick said with a shake of his head. 

"Not if you have self-control, don't you have self-control Rick?" Michonne wicked smile never left her face. 

"Not when I'm around you" Rick thought to himself. 

"Do you Rick?" She asked again while taking another step towards him.

"Yes I do" He stared at her lips, picturing the things he knew they could do to his body. 

"Kiss me, I'm demanding you to kiss me, it's not an option.”

Excuse me?" Rick felt his heart beating rapidly, her demands burned a fire in him that he wanted to extinguish between her legs. 

“Remember you still have to do what I want for the entire week and I want this, I want you.” 

Rick took a few steps closer to Michonne closing the distance between them. He placed his fingers beneath her chin tilting her head upwards to press his lips against hers. He can taste the coffee that lingered inside her mouth. He never had a coffee that tasted so good. He wanted more. He deepened the kissing catching a deep moan that escape from her soft lips. Lori lips never felt this soft and tempting. 

He let his hands glide from her face to her neck stopping at her chest. He gives her breasts a little squeeze, molding them with his palms. He loved the feel of her breasts against his hands. They were a perfect fit for his hands and mouth. She was making him hard as a rock from a simple kiss. He started to rub his erection against her leg, feeling himself about to abrupt in his jeans. He broke away from the kiss, taking a few steps back to catch his breath. Michonne whimper from the withdrawal of contact. 

Rick smiled at Michonne seeing the hold he had on her. "You see I do have self-control" 

Michonne returned Rick smile “We'll see how long that last"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greeting fellow writers and readers, I'll keep my rambling short today so you guys can read in peace lol I'm changing the title to i Can make you love me. I decided that in this story I would not make Jessie into a villain like all my other stories. I write this story for fun, so you guys can read and enjoy Richonne without too much drama or sadness like in the first chapter or my other stories. How about we say sex sex sex lol I want them to enjoy each other while they try to figure out where this attraction is leading to. I did write a new story called Shared Custody and Love (something real different from my other stories, would love to hear what you guys think of it), as always thanks for reading. Question, comments and suggestions are always welcomed.

"Rick, are you listening to me?" Jessie was sitting beside Rick on his porch with a curious expression on her face.

"Huh? Sorry what were you saying?" Rick was distracted by a vision he wanted to punch his fist through. Michonne was across the street, laughing with his friend Morgan. Daryl had found Morgan a couple of nights ago in a nearby camp and ever since he was stuck on Michonne like glue. She was doing a perfect job of pissing him off. It's been two days since their last kiss, two days since she made a move on him and two days since Morgan arrival. He didn't know what was going on between those two but he knew the change between him and Michonne relationship happen because of Morgan and it was driving him crazy. He should have been happy that his long lost friend was back in his life but a piece of him wished he never showed up. He knew he was being selfish but he couldn't help it, Michonne should be laughing with him not Morgan.

"I was saying that your friend Morgan seem like a really unique fellow." Jessie said with a big grin, she knew Morgan was getting on Rick nerves and she actually been enjoying it. There's really not a lot to occupied one's mind with so watching Rick squirm was pretty funny to her and many other residents here including members of his group.

"That's nice. Since he so unique and shit why don't you go and fuck him and leave me the hell alone" The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"What did you just say to me?" Jessie gasps in disbelief. She stood up and glared at him waiting for an explanation.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I just had a lot on my mind." Rick looked appalled at what he had said and looked very remorseful.

"A lot on your mind like Michonne and Morgan" Jessie said with a teasing smile.

"Why would Michonne and Morgan be on my mind?" Rick grumbled

"I'm not blind Rick, I see the way your eyes follow her everywhere she goes. The same way Daryl eyes follow Carol around, I would be a fool to pretend there's nothing going on between you two."

"I'm sorry if I give you the wrong impression" Rick told her sincerely.

"You didn't, I just wanted to see what wasn't there. I just threw myself at you hoping you could save me from my husband. I was looking for a saver but after talking to Carol I realize I could save myself with a little help from you guys of course."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad things are working out for you so what are you planning to do?" Ricks eyes were still on Michonne as he spoke. "What the hell was so funny?" he thought to himself. He should go over and put an end this spectacle."

"Well I spoke to Deanna and she said I could move into the empty house next to hers with the boys. Daryl and Carol are going to help me move out today, they told me to wait for them here." Jessie sat back down beside Rick with a look of ease. She felt confident in herself after talking to Carol. She just wanted to do right by her kids and being in an abusive marriage was not helping her children. She didn't want them to be anything like their father. She was a little bit disappointed that Rick wasn't interested in her but she would get over it soon. She knew Rick's leadership over his people was what made her interested in him. She wanted someone opposite of Pete, someone who could protect her and her children but now she realize she needed to be that person. She can't keep relying on other people for help. She needed to be more like the women in Rick group if she wanted to be a survival.

"If you need any extra pair of hands or you have any trouble with Pete, don't hesitate to tell me, that's part of my job as a constable and as your friend"

"Thank you, that's kind of you. And as a friend, I'm telling you to go over there and put a stop to those two" Jessie said with a chuckle.

Rick finally moves his attention from Michonne back to Jessie and smiled. "Thanks, excuse me for a moment."

He made his way to Michonne and Morgan. "Hey guys"

Michonne beamed at Rick. "Hi Rick"

"We were just talking about you" Morgan said with a mischievous smile.

Michonne elbow Morgan in the stomach "No we weren't."

Rick smiled at Michonne. "You were talking about me?"

"I should head inside. It's time for Judith nap." Michonne told them while avoiding Rick question. Michonne knew the only reason Rick interrupted her conversation with Morgan was because he was jealous. She saw him watching them from the moment he exited the house to speak to Jessie. She noticed his eyes never left her and she knew their plan was working. Morgan had realized from the first day he was here that something was going on between Rick and Michonne. It was also his idea to make Rick jealous and in return Michonne had promised to help him get closer to Sasha. Morgan was ready to have new start and that meant opening himself up to love again. Sasha was a beauty to be reckoned with. He was fascinated by her the moment he arrive in Alexandria. He saw the torment in her eyes and wanted to ease the pain from them. They both could have a fresh start here but for now he just wanted to be her friend until she was ready for something more.

"Okay so I'll see you both for dinner tonight?" Morgan smiled at Michonne.

"Huh? Don't you have a stove at your house?" Rick asked with a little annoyance in his voice.

"I do but it's nice to be surrounded by familiar faces" Morgan grinned at Rick.

"We are glad to have you and I'm happy you're back with us, I'm sorry if I haven't been very welcoming. I've been waiting to be reunited with you for a very long time and I'm happy it can happen here in Alexandria." Rick return Morgan smile.

"Same here Rick, glad we could find each other again" Morgan claps his hand on Rick shoulder.

"We'll see you tonight Morgan" Michonne grabbed Ricks arm and pull him back towards the house.

"Rick, that's rude, asking him if he had a stove of his own. What's wrong with you?" Michonne glared at Rick.

"Sorry I wasn't thinking." Rick felt the heat rushed through his face. He couldn't believe how he was acting. This woman was driving him cray, he wish he could just fuck her already instead of walking with the hardness between his legs whenever he saw her. He couldn't believe he told her he wanted to wait before they had sex. He couldn't keep this up any longer.

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately" Michonne replied with a shake of her head.

"You want to tell me what's going on between you two?" Rick tilted his head to the side and stared at her

"Huh?" Michonne looked back at the closed door pretending to look for something.

"Don't play dumb, what's going on between you and Morgan" Rick asked, he was becoming anxious.

"Oh Morgan, nothing going on between us, I just like his company." Michonne smiled sweetly at Rick.

"More than you like mines?" Rick mumbled

"No, why would you say that, Are you jealous Rick?" Michonne asked with a chuckle.

"No its just we had a deal and you haven't asked me to do anything for you since he arrived"

"Oh I thought I would give you a little break" Michonne patted him on the shoulder.

"Well I'm not giving you those two days back, that's your lost" He quickly remove her hand from his shoulder and glared at her.

"Okay Mr. Grumpy, I'm going to go put Judith down for her nap" She turned to leaved and Rick grabbed her arm before she could continue her way up the stairs.

"I already put her down" Rick squinted his eyes at her; he could feel she was up to something but he wasn't sure exactly what.

"Oh you should have told me that, I could have hanged out with Morgan a little bit longer" Michonne turned away from Rick trying to hide her mischievous smile

"Well you can go back to him, no one stopping you." Rick stomped up the stairs and slammed the bathroom door shut. He leaned against the door and sighed when he realized how childish he was being. He quickly discarded his cloths and stepped into the shower. Michonne knew exactly how to rile him up. She better not go back to Morgan, he wouldn't hesitate in dragging her back to the house. He turned on the shower, letting the water wash over his body. He hoped the shower would help ease his temper.

Michonne was behind the bathroom door, laughing quietly to herself. She just came back from her room dressed in a robe. She gently pushed the bathroom door open and stepped inside. She closed the door behind her and locked it. She hoped the noise from the shower wouldn't alert Rick of her presence. She untied her robe and let it fall to the fall. She stepped out of her slipper and slowly slides open the shower door. Rick forehead was against the shower wall drowning under the shower head. She entered the shower and laid her hands against his back. His body reacted the moment he felt her hands on his back, he didn't have to turn around to known it was Michonne behind him. He knew of her presence from the moment she entered the bathroom. He could always tell her movements from the others in the group. She was his addiction and he couldn't get rid of her even if he wanted to.

She dropped three soft kisses between his shoulder blades. She took his shower gel and poured it down his back. She slowly rubbed the foam all over his back, arms and legs. She let her hands soothe the tension in his body. She wanted to please him, she slowly turn him to face her, noticing the hunger in his eyes when they landed on her naked body. She gradually returned her attention back to the task at hand. She washed his front in the same manner she did his back. She guided him back under the shower head, letting the water wash away the soap from his body.

He reached to cover her breasts with his hands, she gently remove his hands from her breast. "This is about your pleasure not mines, let me please you" She got to her knees causing Rick mouth to drop to his chest. "No, you don't have to" He remember how Lori was disgusted when he suggested taking him into her mouth, she had told him no respectable woman would do that but the funny part was that she didn't mind when Rick would go down on her. He now realized she was always a selfish lover and he wonders how sex would feel with Michonne.

Rick gasp in shock when he felt Michonne mouth around his manhood. The feel of her warm mouth was driving him wild. He reached behind and turned off the shower. He laid his back against the wall watching her through half closed eyes. He watched her head bobbed forward and back taking in as much of his cock she could into her mouth. She took her time sucking his dick. She took him out of her mouth to stroke him with a slow hand, enjoying the torment in his eyes. His breath hitched as she begins to tease him with her tongue. She slowly traced her tongue up and down his shaft leaving behind a ripple of tremor through his body. Her attention was devoted to all aspect of his manhood including his balls. She licked and sucked them like there was no tomorrow. She made her way back to the top of his tip with her tongue. She looked up into his eyes as she licked the pre-cum that threaten to fall from his tip. She eased him back into her mouth and sucked vigorously causing his hip to thrust up bringing his dick deeper into her mouth. He placed his hand behind her head guiding her as he start to lose control. She enjoyed giving him pleasure, watching him lose his control. She didn't always enjoy giving Mike oral, he was always a little rough when she took him into her mouth, choking her with the pressure he place on her head as she bobbed on his dick but Ricks hands were different. He guided her but didn't force her any deeper than she could take, he was more considerate than mike and that brought her great pleasure. She could feel her own climax coming just from giving him pleasure, she never experience that with anybody else. He started to groan loudly as his eyes started rolling back, he probably should have left the shower on to cover the sounds that were coming from him. "Babe, I'm about to cum" he tried to remove her from his dick but she wouldn't budge." He groaned and shuddered as he erupted inside of her mouth. She greedily swallowed every ounce of his cum and licked her lips when he pulled out of her mouth. He never felt such pleasure and pride as he watch this woman lick every cum that continue to fall from his dick. Lori was his first so he never had anything to compare his sex life to until now and all he received was just oral and it already blew him away. He wondered what sex would feel like wit this woman. He wanted her more than he wanted any other woman including his wife. He pulled Michonne up to her feet and captured her mouth in a kiss of hunger. "I want you."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and suggestions


End file.
